Draco and Josie
by Crazedmonkey0505
Summary: This is a story about Josie, a girl who falls in love with Draco Malfoy. Mature Content! I own nothing of Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. I'm just writing a story using a character of hers.**

WARNING: MATURE CONTENT! There is a lot of sex in this story.

It was 5:30 am on back to school day, when Josie awoke from her dream. It seemed the good dreams always ended too soon. In her dream she had been with Draco, her boyfriend of a few months. Josie had seen Draco at school for her first 5 years, but found him a bit of an arse. It was only recently that she noticed just how hot he was. Josie had been in Diagon Ally when she ran into Draco. The more prosperous families did their shopping as soon as they got their school letters. She was in Ollivanders, helping her brother get his first wand when Draco walked in.

How she came to be dating Draco

"Excuse but it seems your wands aren't as good as you claim them to be. My wand has been acting up for the past month, and you better figure out what is wrong with it. If you can't find the issue, my father will hear of your incompetence. I'm sure you will pass ministry inspection, Mr. Ollivander."

Ollivander just acknowledged Malfoy with a nod, and returned to helping Josie's brother. Once Michael had his wand, Josie paid Ollivander and they left to get the books on both of their lists. After about 20 minutes of browsing, Josie turned a corner with her nose in a book. This caused her to run smack into Draco, upsetting both of their piles of books. As they both gathered up their books, their hands touched. And both of them felt a spark. Josie thought those "I felt a spark when we first touched" stories were cheesy. But sure enough, she felt it herself. Draco looked up at her with a smirk, then winked and walked away.

"Um Draco? I erm, had a question to ask you" Josie managed to say as he was turning a corner.

"And what would that be?" Draco said with amusement.

"Well, I um, are you, um still dating Pansy?"

"Bloody hell no, her mother is a squib, I can't be seen with her now. Why do you ask?"

Josie didn't know how to ask a guy out, and she couldn't believe she was about to try. She wasn't even thinking when she spoke, and so she didn't know how to proceed. She thought asking if she could send him an owl would be okay, but it could go wrong too. What if Draco thought she was ridiculous and showed all of Slytherin her letter. She would just have to take the chance, if she wanted him.

"I uh was wondering if I could send you an owl later on today, I had a few questions to ask you." She managed to spit out.

"Yeah sure, whatever." With that Draco walked away.

Josie felt relieved, she thought he might reject her.

Later on that evening

Josie had just finished writing the letter to Draco, her owl on her shoulder. She dropped her quill back into the ink, and let it dry. As she stroked Danial her owl, she thought about what school might be like if this worked. She had only had one boyfriend before, and that was in her 3rd year. Peter had taken her virginity, and left her the same night. She had been wary of boys since, they were hurtful. Josie knew not all guys were like that, but it was hard to not remember what Peter did.

She quickly rolled up her parchment, and tied it to Danial's leg.

"This letter goes to Draco Malfoy, stay to bring his letter to me." With that Josie opened the window and let Danial fly out.

It was an hour later that Danial returned with a peice of parchment tied to his leg. Josie hurriedly untied it and opened the letter. It read

Josie,  
I am surprised you were so upfront in your letter. Most girls are afraid to make that kind of move. I knew you liked me, so it isn't that big of a surprise. Meet me at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream shop at 2pm tomorrow. Wear something nice, I can't be seen with somebody of shoddy appearence.  
Yours ,  
Draco Malfoy

Josie stared in shock at the letter, she couldn't believe that he wanted to meet her. Not only that, but he was already treating her like his girlfriend. He was known to boss his girls around and demand they look their absolute best. Suddenly, she was extremely nervous about tomorrow. What should she wear, and how should she do her hair. She only had until 1 tomorrow to be ready.

She began to tear apart her wardrobe looking for something to wear. After about 25 minutes she found what she was going to wear. Her outfit showed some mild cleavage, and accentuated her curves. Now she just had to decide how to do her hair. She left the outfit on, and began to try different hair styles. She finally decided to just leave it down, as she rarely wore it that way. She put her outfit on her desk, and left her hair down as she climbed into bed. Sleeping on her hair would make it nice and curly, when she awoke.

Josie had woken up at 11:30am went down to tell her mother her plan for the day. As they sat down to breakfast Josie explained she was meeting Draco. Her mother just nodded and arranged for her to be at Florean's at the time she was expected.

Josie arrived at the Ice Cream shop at exactly 1:45 expecting to find a seat before Draco got there. When she entered, she saw Draco sitting in a booth in the back of the shop talking to his friends Crab and Goyle. She really hoped they weren't sticking around, she loathed them both. To her relief Draco motioned to them to leave as soon as he saw her. She slowly made her way to the booth, making sure he got a good look at her. She saw him rake his eyes down her body, lingering on her cleavage. She was glad she chose something revealing, it was more likely to get her what she wanted.

"Hello Draco, how are you this afternoon?" She said as she sat down flipping her hair as she did.

"Quite fine, and yourself?" He gave her a look that set her on fire.

"Good. So what do you think of what I asked in my letter?" She asked as she leaned her chest on the table, propping up her breasts even more.

"I thought we had established that I accepted, when I asked you to meet me here." Draco said with look of desire on his face.

Josie couldn't believe her ears, she was actually dating Draco. She sat stunned for a moment as Draco got up and slid into her side of the booth. As he slipped his arm's around her shoulders, she was burning with excitement.

Since they had been dating, they managed to meet up twice a week. It was mostly at Draco's place, due to her father. Josie's father was a very strict man, and didn't like Draco's family. He thought that Draco was going to be just like his father, and thus didn't like them dating. He made a point to be wherever Draco and Josie were, when they were at her house.

Being at Draco's gave them alot of alone time, and they took advantage of it. Josie had been sure to let him know she wasn't ready to go all the way. He seemed not to mind, but would ask her every couple weeks if she was ready. The time they had alone was mostly spent snogging, wrapped up in each other on Draco's bed. Draco's parents were often out of the house, so they didn't have to worry about being interrupted.

Back to the present

Josie got out of bed, trying to forget the dream. After breakfast she dressed in her muggle clothing, and began to double check her baggage. She wanted to make sure she had everything, owls couldn't deliver bigger things if she forgot them. Once she had everything together and had double checked it, she went down for lunch. Her mother made her a sandwich, and went back to her study.

It wasn't until it was time to leave for the train, that her mother came back out. Josie's father was working, so he wouldn't be seeing her off to school. King's Cross Station was packed with muggles and wizarding folk alike. Each student stepped through Platform 9 3/4 as discreetly as possible. Once Josie was through, she kissed her mother goodbye and boarded the train.

Josie found the compartment Draco was going to be in, when she saw Crab and Goyle. She knew his cronies of friends knew they were dating, so she ignored their sneers. It was about 5 minutes later that Draco swept into the compartment muttering angrily.

"Bloody Mudblood, and her stupid friends. I swear Potter is going to eat my broom this year in Quidditch. As for Granger I have a couple hexes I'm looking to try out." He shared a laugh with Crab and Goyle as he sat down next to her.

They spent most of the ride there snogging, before changing into their robes. The ride to Hogwarts was uneventful as always. They made their way into the great hall, passing all the first years that were being addressed by professor McGonagall. They took their seats at Slytherin table and waited as the sorting began. Slytherin got 10 of the first years, lower number than the other houses. Josie watched as Crab and Goyle began to harass them. She didn't understand why they had to be such pricks, but she knew Draco was just as bad. His attitude was something she had to deal with, when dating him. It took awhile to learn to ignore it, but she finally managed.

It was later that night when everyone had gone to bed that Draco snuck down to meet her in the Slytherin common room. They found a couch in a secluded corner, and snuggled up. Josie looked up at Draco when he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up. As his breath washed over her face, she inhaled his musky smell. He brought his lips to hers, and kissed her softly. Desire flared through her body as she kissed him back.

It was no time at all when they were tangled on the couch, snogging heavily. Draco was propped up above her, with his hand against the small of her back. He pulled her body to his as he kissed her neck. It was then that Josie decided she wanted to take things a little further.

Josie moved her hands from his back to his arse, running her hand down his leg. She moved to the inside of his thigh, and was rewarded with a gasp. She hadn't touched him there before, in his private region. She knew she was ready, and she wanted him right away. She leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"I'm ready, I want you tonight."

Draco's reaction was immediate, he began kissing her harder and let a sigh escape his lips. His hand dropped from her face, and slid down to her waist. Slowly he slipped his hand up her pajama shirt, and touched the bottom of her breast. When she didn't resist he ran his thumb over her nipple, making it grow hard. He began to kiss down her neck to her chest, biting lightly as he went. When he reached her right breast, he pushed it out of her shirt into the open air. Her nipple was hard and puckered from his touch, when it popped out.

Slowly he lowered his lips to her breast, and swiped his tongue across her nipple. Josie moaned as he began to tease her nipple with his fingers and tongue. Desire flared in her private regions, as he did the same to her other breast. Josie knew her panties were going to be soaked by the time he made it down there. Draco was teasing her right nipple with his mouth, as he rolled her left between his thumb and index finger. Seemed to know how good it felt to her, as he didn't stop as he ran his other hand down her side.

He slid his hand up the leg of her shorts, and tugged them down a bit. This gave his hand room, to move about. He began by caressing the inner thigh, and running his finger under the band of her underwear. Josie was a hot moaning mess in his hands, and knew it. Slowly he slid his whole hand into her panties, and Josie gasped with pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Josie gasped, as Draco's hand brushed her private parts. He was so gentle, unlike her first. Draco ran his finger down her slit, catching some of her juices on his finger. To her surprise he brought his finger to his mouth and sucked her juices off his finger. This made Josie even more excited, she squirmed below him. His hand slid back down her body, and into her panties. Very slowly he began to rub her clitoris, as he continued to tongue and thumb her nipples.

This set Josie on fire, she was experience so much pleasure at once. This was a new experience for her, her first time was just painful. Josie gathered her nerves, and slid her hand onto his crotch. Her hand met his hard cock, through his boxers. She began to run her hand along the length of it lightly. Draco moaned softly, and began to rub her faster. She slowly pulled him out of the boxers, and wrapped her hand around him. He shuddered as she began to move her hand in a twisting and up and down motion. Before long, Draco was rocking his hips to meet her strokes.

Josie brought her hand from his member, and placed it on his chest pushing him back. She slowly crawled up to him, and began to kiss him. He grasped her arse as she began to kiss down his neck to his chest. She pulled his shirt up, and kissed down his body, until she reached his waist. Draco moaned as she licked along his waistband, and slipped her hand back into his boxers. She pulled him out so she could get to his cock easier.

Slowly she kissed the head of his cock, then licked from the base up. Draco's moans grew louder as she teased him with her tongue. When she reached the head again, she slowly pushed her mouth over him. As his cock entered her mouth, he gasped and grasped her head. His hand tangled in her hair as she began to bob her head. She swirled her tongue as she bobbed faster and faster. Soon Draco was tense and was thrusting with her, as she sucked his cock. As suddenly as she started, she stopped. She wanted to get some more pleasure out of this before he came.

Draco seemed to know what she wanted as he pushed her back on her back. He began like before, kissing down her neck. He teased her nipples for a minute before doing as she had done. He kissed down her body, until he reached her waistband. Slowly he hooked his finger around her panties and shorts, and pulled them off. Josie knew what he was going to do, and she was nervous. She hadn't had this happen to her before, Peter just went for the kill, leaving out foreplay.

Draco ran his finger down her wet throbbing slit, as his other hand teased her nipples. Then he leaned down and kissed her there, she moaned as his hot breath washed over her privates. Then he placed both hands on her breasts, teasing her nipples as he lowered his face again. Josie's back arched with the first swipe of his tongue. This pleasure was so strong, she almost screamed. She wanted him so bad, she was shaking. Draco became rougher with her nipples as he tongued her clitoris.

Josie was overwhelmed with pleasure, she didn't want him to stop. She began to feel herself build up towards an orgasm, and grabbed his head. She held his face to her, as she began to climax. Draco tongued her faster and faster until she was shaking with her orgasm. He kept going until her clit stopped throbbing. Then he began to kiss back up her body. She touched his face, it was slick with her juices. As he bent to kiss her, she licked herself off of him. She was surprised how good it tasted, and it seemed to make him even hornier.

Josie watched as Draco grasped his cock, and positioned it to her slit. Very slowly Draco entered her, with a moan. She was surprised how good it felt to have him inside her, and she moaned with him. Draco started out slow, kissing her as he thrust in and out. Then he began to quicken his pace, teasing her nipples again. With a surprisingly quick movement, Draco flipped on his back, staying inside her. As she straddled him, she found she was in control of the pace now. Slowly she lowered and lifted herself on him. Draco continued to play with her nipples as she moved faster and faster.

Soon Josie began to feel herself building up again, and she moved even faster. Each thrust carried her closer to orgasm and Draco knew it. He grasped her waist and met her every thrust. As she began her orgasm Draco pinched her nipples and pulled. This sent Josie over the edge, she began to shake violently with her orgasm. This one was twice as good as her first one. She slowed her pace, enjoying the feeling of him sliding in and out even more.

Draco lifted her easily. He laid her on her back, and grasped her arse. With one hand he put each of her legs over his shoulder. He held her arse aloft, and entered her. Draco's pace quickened as he began to get close. Right as he began to shake, Josie surprised them both. She dropped to her elbows under him and let him cum on her face. His hand pumped every last bit of cum onto her face. She moaned as it splattered all over her. Some dripped onto her breast, and she curiously swiped it onto her finger.

Draco looked at her as she put her finger into her mouth, tasting him for the first time. They sank back onto the couch, and Josie cleaned her face off as Draco put his pajamas back on. Soon she did the same, and found herself to be dead tired. The whole ordeal had lasted an hour. Still overcome with pleasure they kissed goodnight, and went back to their beds.


End file.
